This invention relates generally to hand tools, and has particular reference to a reversible ratchet wrench handle having a novel construction.
Ratchet wrenches having means for changing the direction of operation have been well known in the art for many years. Generally, the actuator for the direction reversing mechanism is some type of knob located on the head portion of the wrench handle. This location for the actuator has two disadvantages. One of these is that turning the actuator is a two handed operation as one hand is needed to hold the wrench handle. The other disadvantage is that the actuator increases the thickness and bulk of the head portion making it more difficult to use the wrench in restricted areas.
Several ratchet wrenches have been developed through the years wherein the actuator for the direction reversing mechanism is located near the hand grip portion of the wrench handle and can be operated by the hand that is holding the wrench handle. Such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 228,827; 460,474 and 1,355,239, and these represent the closest prior art known to the applicant. In each of these patents, the direction reversing actuator operates with a pivotal movement and this can result in inadvertent and unwanted actuation during use of the wrench which is also operated by means of a pivotal movement.
Other pertinent prior art known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 489,032; 969,379; Re. 13,205; 2,725,772; 3,265,171; 3,967,514 and 4,128,025.